soniczonenetfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Zone Annual Hurt and Heal
Twice a year, every year since June 28th 2010 Sonic ZONE has had a hurt and heal event hosted by their very own jkid101094 . These events are held at special times in the Forum Games section. The Best Video Game Character of All Time Hurt and Heal games are hosted around the 28th of June every year, while the Winter Hurt and Heal Games switch themes every year and are held around December 8th of every year. Each topic is left open to response until the next event. June 2010 Best Video Game Character of All Time. Contenders: #Dianamon (Digimon) (Nominated by Dracoslythe) #Zero (Megaman X) (Nominated by jkid101094) #Beat (Jet Set Radio) (Nominated by Elija2) #Klonoa (Klonoa Series) (Nominated by Gamerdude ) #Jam Kuradoberi (Guilty Gear) (Nominated by NiGHTS ) (Winner) #Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot Series) (Nominated by Jazz Nova ) #Toon Link (Legend of Zelda) (Nominated by ~KS11) #Prince Laharl (Disgaea) (Nominated by TheGameNinja) This was the first Sonic Zone Hurt and Heal game and its success lead to a short lived Hurt and Heal fad. Jam Kuradoberi emerged as the victor. Winter 2010 Best Woman in Gaming. Contenders: #Saber (Fate Series) (Nominated by jkid101094) (Winner) #BlackRose (.hack// games) (Nominated by TheGameNinja) #Chell (Portal) (Nominated by Supersonic196) #Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) (Nominated by Nightshade the hedgehog) #Zelda (Legend of Zelda) (Nominated by NiGHTS Maddie8D) #Alyx Vance (Half-Life Series) (Nominated by Jazz Nova) # Bayonetta (Bayonetta) (Nominated by Dracoslythe) #Marta Lualdi (Tales of Series) (Nominated by Gamerdude) The Winter 2010 Hurt and Heal was centered around the best women in gaming. When all the dust settled Saber stood tall above the others after narrowly escaping death. This was also the first Hurt and Heal to use the, "Big Balled Bill" tutorial. 2011 Greatest VG Character of All Time. Contenders: #Link (Legend of Zelda) (Nominated by ~KS11) # Laura Croft (Tomb Raider) (Nominated by TobiTheGoodGirl) #Sora (Kingdom Hearts) (Nominated by Jazz Nova) #Makoto (Blazblue) (Nominated by NiGHTS) #Neorith (Special Force Genesis) (Nominated by NiGHTSDracoslythe) #Yosuke Hanamura (Persona 4) (Nominated by Jazz Nova) #Megaman Classic (Megaman) (Nominated by Ioshyriku) #Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog Series) (Nominated by Salas) #Kirby (Kirby Series) (Nominated by SmashFinale) #Mario (Super Mario Bros. Series) (Nominated by Sonicfan300) #Jam Kuradoberi (Guilty Gear) (Previous Champion) #Saber (Fate Series) (Nominated by jkid101094) (Winner) The Unofficial 2011-2012 Most Badass Character in All of Gaming Hurt and Heal. Contenders: #Lord Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda) (Nominated by TobiTheGoodGirl) #Flandre Scarlet (Touhou) (Nominated by xSalashawty) #Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) (Nominated by Dracoslythe) #Kirby (Kirby) (Nominated by SmashFinale) #Minecraft Steve (Minecraft) (Nominated by NazoUN) #Doomguy (Doom) (Nominated by Epic Duck) #Masterchief (Halo) (Nominated by Jazz Nova) #Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog Series) (Nominated by Supersonic196) #Gold/Ethan (Pokemon) (Nominated by Dracoslythe) #Super Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) (Nominated by Supersonic196) #Link (Legend of Zelda) (Nominated by jkid101094) (Winner) #Glados (Portal) (Nominated by NazoUN) #Ganon (Legend of Zelda) (Nominated by MikeyLevi) #Wheatley (Portal) (Nominated by Jazz Nova) #Saber (Fate Series) (Nominated by jkid101094) Unofficial 2012 Greatest Video Game Character of All Time Hurt and Heal. Contenders: #Alex (Eternal Darkness) (Nominated by NazoUN) #Rachel Alucard (Blazblue) (Nominated by NiGHTS) #Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) (Nominated by SmashFinale) #Wheatly (Portal 2) (Nominated by Dracoslythe) #Megaman X (MMX) (Nominated by MikeyLevi) #Ahri (League of Legends) (Nominated by NiGHTS) #Cynthia (Pokemon) (Nominated by jkid101094]) #Norman Jayden (Heavy Rain) (Nominated by NazoUN) #Fi (Legend of Zelda) (Nominated by Dracoslythe) #Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) (Nominated by MikeyLevi) #Metagross (Pokemon) (Nominated by NazoUN) #Hades (Kid Icarus) (Nominated by SmashFinale) #Shizune Hackamichi (Katawa Shoujo) (Nominated by MikeyLevi) #Big the Cat (Sonic) (Nominated by Miles the Hedgehawk) #Saber (Fate Stay Night) (Nominated by jkid101094) #Pandora (Kid Icarus) (Nominated by SmashFinale) #Lilly Satou (Katawa Shoujo) (Nominated by Miles the Hedgehawk) #Pac-Man (Pac-Man) (Nominated by Miles the Hedgehawk) #Lulu (Final Fantasy X) (Nominated by NiGHTS) #Selphy (Rune Factory) (Nominated by jkid101094) This was the end of the two year fad, as the topic died before a winner was declared. Topics. *Best VG Char of All Time? *The Official Sonic Zone 2010 Greatest Woman In Gaming H&H. *The "Official" Sonic ROMs 2011 Greatest VG Character of All Time H&H. *The Unofficial 2011-2012 Most Badass Character in All of Gaming Hurt and Heal. *Unofficial 2012 Greatest Video Game Character of All Time Hurt and Heal Trivia. *Despite the fact the Hurt and Heals are "official", they are not and never have been sponsered by John Gillis, in fact, he has never even posted in a Hurt and Heal topic. **The Winter 2012 Hurt and Heal marked the first game under the 'unofficial' label. *The first Hurt and Heal was inspired by a similar event on the Gateway of Wonders Forum. *Despite the forum being dedicated to Sonic, the first and only Sonic character ever nominated was Tails in the June 2011 Hurt and Heal. **Since Tails' nomination Shadow the Hedgehog and Big the Cat soon joined in in concecutive years. **Enerjack from the Sonic comics was also nominated, however, his entry was void because he makes no in game appearances. *The final Hurt and Heal was began July 5th, 2012 and ended less than a month later on July 17th. The topic died due to inactivity ending the two year long tradition. *Between the 3 year run of the Hurt and Heals there were a total of 55 unique characters nominated. *Being in every Hurt and Heal since her debut Saber from the Fate series was the character who was nominated for the most H&H games, though all of those nominees were from the same person. **Saber also holds titles for winning the most Hurt and Heals total and winning the most concecutive Hurt and Heals, both of those being from her first two games. **Saber was only ever nominated by jkid101094. The record for most nominees by different members is a tie betweem Wheatley from Portal and Link from The Legend of Zelda (The former being nominated by Jazz Nova and Dracoslythe and the later being nominated by jkid101094 and KS11~) *The record for the most losses is a tie between Laura Croft from Tomb Raider and Kirby from the Kirby Series, both of whom were nominated twice and lost both times. **Oddly enough this means that they are the only two characters to be nominated more than once without winning, though this isn't including the unfinished Hurt and Heal. *The only nominees with a balanced record are Link and Jam Kuradoberi both of whom have one win and one loss. Everyone else either has more wins or more losses. *Oddly enough the only character that returned from the first Hurt and Heal was Jam. It can somewhat humorously be infered that the other seven characters were killed in battle. Category:SZ Tropes